Confessions In The Rain
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: And so he tries to confess his feelings, under the pouring rain [SasuNaru. Highschool fic. Sequel to Thank The Rain]


**Warning : **AU, high school fic drabble, cliché-ness, **shounen-ai**, implied **yaoi**,** sappy fluff**, overused… _use_ of rain, slight **language **:) Gosh, I hope it's not too sappy. And expect some Sakura (or female population) bashing, since I **always **unconsciously do that in my fanfics –sweatdrop- This is unbearably more light-hearted than _Thank The Rain_. Beware the fluffiness :P

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Notes : **The demands for a sequel is rather high :P So… I hope you guys enjoy this (hopefully not yet too late) sequel XD This is dedicated to **Chiori-sama**, along with the other people who reviewed my fanfic _Thank The Rain_. Aww, who am I kidding? This is dedicated to everybody else who read my works :)

**Please enjoy :)

* * *

**

It's raining again.

The weather has been unforgiving and utterly cold this week, and today is no exception.

Uzumaki Naruto, 16, second-year high school, shivers beneath his uniform. He's currently glaring at the grayish-black skies, as though it's the _sky_'s fault for his current predicament. He's starting to doubt the principle of _karma_.

He's a good boy today: no pranks, no sleeping in class, no cutting classes, no "Let's piss off Iruka-Sensei!", no "Sakura, will you go out with me?" and he listened to the lessons. He even buttoned up the Konoha High School uniform completely, unlike the occasional rebel who dislikes putting on a good appearance.

Despite his surprising "change of attitude", his umbrella (stored inside his locked… _lock_er) mysteriously broke down. And to think that he has been really excited because rainy days made sleeping after school really enjoyable and comfortable…

Now, he couldn't even make one step away from the Science Department's building, in fear of becoming flattened (he could already see the Naru-paper: made from raining hard on one umbrella-less Naruto) against the ground from the steady, seemingly angry pounding of raindrops from the stormy clouds.

Sometimes, he really wishes he isn't an outcast.

* * *

His footsteps are sharp and professional-sounding, though nobody could really hear it, given that the raindrops are mercilessly beating down on the Humanities' Building's roof. It gives off a dull, monotonous sound, and Uchiha Sasuke, President, doesn't like it at all. Though, it could certainly be never said that he likes anything.

He hates sweets, because his stomach feels like hurling out sweet food once he swallows them down.

He hates the girls in this school, because they screech, they squeal, they use perfumes, they use make-up, they're annoying and—totally hate-able.

He hates the guys in this school, because they envy him, they are two-faced, they are arrogant, even though they couldn't do anything to save their lives.

He hates being the President, because he couldn't go home early and brood inside his bedroom, because everybody _tries _to please him with negative results and because his time is very scarce due to this duty.

He hates being an Uchiha, because everybody treats like some sort of divinity, never backing down with his repulsed glares, smiling at him until their jaws stiffen, chatting to him until his ears almost bled, and… never treating him as **Sasuke**.

The rain isn't doing anything to neutralize Sasuke's foul mood, so he stops walking and regards the hazy-white color of the blanket-like fall of rain. One of his hands holds folder with the papers about the fund-raising festival their school is about to hold. His right hand lifts up and gingerly touches the foggy glass window. He doesn't even flinch when his fingertips reach the icy glass. The fog clears up slightly because of his touch and through the misty rain, he sees a mop of golden hair from the building on the opposite side. A sudden warmth sparkles throughout his body, and he refuses to acknowledge the fact that he's blushing.

Of course he doesn't blush – he's the President, and he's Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, he doesn't blush.

He remembers the events of a week ago, and he feels that jolt of warmth again. The image of a certain blond becomes more vivid as the fog on the window clears enough for his eyes to see unmistakably.

Uchiha Sasuke hates many things, to the point that one could actually say he hates everything, but there's one thing for sure.

He doesn't hate Naruto.

* * *

Everybody has already gone home.

Naruto doesn't know how much time has he spent sitting on the slightly damp stairs heading to the exit of the building, but he doesn't care enough to actually go back to the main hallway to check the time. Knowing how many hours has he lost wouldn't make the rain stop; if anything, it would only increase his frustration at the unfairness of the world.

He doesn't like being alone, because the silence tricks him into thinking (remembering would suffice as well) things that he normally pushes to the back of his mind.

For example, he doesn't like thinking of what happened last week, on a particularly rainy day. He doesn't like thinking of _why_ (more of, _what the hell was I thinking! Was I even thinking!_) he… _kiss_ed the people with hordes of people as followers, Uchiha Sasuke. It's not that he doesn't like the guy –of course _not_!- but… the action isn't really the wisest thing to do, now that he's thinking about it.

He doesn't like thinking of how he lost that one chance given to him to finally let out his long-buried feelings (he still has those butterflies on his stomach whenever he thinks of the word; he's more than content to label them as _disgust _towards the bastard). He doesn't like thinking of how he wasn't able to _act_ much that day. He doesn't like thinking of Sasuke's disappointed (though with the icy façade, nobody could be sure) look when he wasn't able to make his throat work out words as reply.

He doesn't like thinking of how Sasuke (most probably) assumed that he's rejecting him.

After all, Naruto wouldn't blame the older teen. He didn't even make any movement or sound when Sasuke told him, in a bland yet freakishly adorable tone, _I like you_. Judging from Sasuke's distant treatment for the days following The Incident, yep, Sasuke mistook Naruto's shock (from the haze of being kissed by The Uchiha Sasuke, aka The Crush) for rejection.

Thinking of the things he already spent one rainy week on pondering about makes his head hurt. And it's making him depressed. The relentless rain isn't helping him forget the little incident (because if Sasuke's going to act like it never happened, he sure as hell wouldn't acknowledge it away from the privacy of his musings).

He's still shivering, even with the added protection of Sasuke's gift last week. The orange sweater provides him some warmth, like what his memories of what happened give him; the rain on the other hand, is pulling the pleasant warmth, much like how Sasuke is acting like his usual self for the past seven days.

Because of the severe rainfall, which doesn't look like it's going to end anytime soon, he couldn't hear the approaching footsteps and he certainly couldn't see the figure brave enough to walk under the heavy rain.

His blue eyes become impossibly wide, however, when he recognizes the dark blur walking from the Humanities' building towards him. The white raindrops force Uchiha Sasuke's dark-hued uniform to cling to his lean body, while the wetness of the rainwater makes the spiky, raven-colored hair to stick and frame his face securely.

Sasuke looks _really_ pale against the misty rain, and Naruto finds himself standing swiftly, and walking briskly towards the edge of the "roof". The blond doesn't need his eyesight to know that Sasuke is smirking at his actions, but he is currently too… _worried_ (though he would rather die than admit the embarrassing detail) to be bothered.

"What were you thinking! Walking in the rain like that—you're _stupid_! Don't you even have enough brain cells to know that walking in the rain isn't healthy! And they call you a genius…" During Naruto's "speech", tanned hands tug at Sasuke's freezing clothes, and pull the taller male towards the shelter against the raindrops.

Sasuke let himself be pulled, and both teens don't mention the fact that Sasuke wouldn't let anybody rave at him like this, Sasuke wouldn't let anybody touch him like this and that Sasuke wouldn't let anybody call him _stupid_.

After fussing over Sasuke like he never fussed on anyone before, Naruto falls limply silent, standing uncertainly and hands still on the dark-haired male's wrists.

The President gazes at the blond with something akin to hopeful determination, but once again, nobody could ever tell with the Ice Prince. Naruto has a fleeting thought that the reason why Sasuke isn't shivering from the walk in the rain is because Sasuke himself is a walking block of ice.

"It's nice to see that you care, _Naruto_," Sasuke's words are warm (compared to his absolute-zero tone with his other acquaintances and classmates) and his eyes are unfathomably deep. The blond's breathe catches on his throat at the simple sentence, and he finds his eyes unable to meet the other's black ones.

_This is the chance!_ Naruto's inner mind pokes irritably at him, clearly fed-up with one week of constant sighing and thinking from the blond's part.

"Sasuke," The person addressed merely looks back coolly, though faintly surprised at the use of his first name. "Sasuke, I—" Because Naruto's head is bowed down slightly, he doesn't see the tremors of giddy anticipation that run up and down Sasuke's arms. The blond pauses for a couple of minutes, obviously struggling on how to summarize the years spent with each other, from the first time hatred sparked between them, from the time when Sakura appeared, from the time when Naruto started to feel something _different_.

"I like you, Sasuke." The words come out confidently, showing Naruto's personality. No matter what happens, he'll never give up. And interestingly enough, those words are the only needed for Sasuke (_walking block of ice_, Naruto reminds himself) to smile.

This time, the kiss they shared isn't as painful as kissing against the cemented floor of the gazebo. Naruto thinks, amidst the passionate ferocity of Sasuke's kisses and roaming hands, that maybe, this is the payment for him being good today.

* * *

**OMAKE?**

A couple of _long _hours later, the two of them are now on dry clothes, seated side-by-side on the couch on Sasuke's living room. Steaming cups of hot chocolate are on the coffee table, but Sasuke is more content with running his pale palms all over the skin he could touch, and his blond lover isn't protesting at all.

"I'm sorry for making you wait bastard," Naruto says affectionately, though the embarrassment wasn't completely cured from certain activities beforehand.

"Wait?" Sasuke asks almost disinterestedly, lips joining his wandering hands. Again, Naruto isn't complaining.

"I didn't tell you right away that I like you back, and because of that you avoided me for a whole week—" Naruto explained rather hastily, because he hates being the one at fault. It's just too embarrassing, especially if he's apologizing, in a sense, to Sasuke.

"Oh," Sasuke speaks again, a smirk stretching across his lips. Naruto could definitely feel the confident smirk against the skin on his right shoulder. "I didn't avoid you because of that. I was just busy because of the fund-raiser next week."

The raindrops continue their assault on the ground, but Sasuke and Naruto are already _home_, so they don't really care much.

"And I already know that you like me, anyway…" The smirk widens, and if Naruto wasn't a usual receiver of this one, he'll probably run away from the absolute evilness of the expression.

"YOU OVERCONFIDENT BASTARD!"

* * *

**OWARI**

No angst on this one, since The Kiss already passed by… :P The last segment is like, originally not there, but I just thought, oh well :P And added it XD I wrote this in an hour, so… it's not really as nice as _Thank The Rain_… -sweatdrop- Ho-hum, the serious and angsty Naru-chan is gone (coz he's in loooveeee; he can't be angsty forever, right? And this is AU...). Sasu-chan's apparent "un-arrogant-ness" faded away in this story. Anyhow...

There's someone who asked about my gender… I'm proud to say that I'm a girl :D And you all wonder how I could bash girls, especially from Sasuke's POV… -sweatdrop-

**I hope you like this one :D Reviews and other forms of comments and feedback are VERY welcome :)**


End file.
